A Devil's Ice Prince
by Saxzer
Summary: A SoRoku Oneshot. I can't think of a summary.. Sorry.. xDDD


_**Devil's Ice Prince**_

"Ah...ano...please accept my feelings, Roxas-sama..." a girl just confessed to the St. Anthony School's Ice Prince, Roxas. Our Ice Prince was busy reading a called " The Life of a Stupid Kid" written by Marybell Lincoln. "Hmm? Sorry... I can't accept your feelings. Please throw it at the trash" he said not evenl looking at the girl. She burst with tears on his face and ran away from the classroom.

"_Sorry but I'm not interested at love right now..." _that was on his mind everytime someone confess to him. It was like an everyday schedule to him. "You've broken another maiden's heart huh?" a voice from a tall red-hair man with purple a purple scar on his two cheeks. "Axel..." Roxas said as he stood up and went to Axel's direction. "Come on, Roxas. You can't still be bothered by the confession you made to Namine two years ago?" remembered the time faithful day when he confess to the girl he loved, his first and last one. _Namine._

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Namine, I like you!" he said while embarrassed of doing something like this. Namine was happy but she can't accept the blonde's feelings. "I'm sorry Roxas but I already have Ventus. Please forget about me and find another girl who will truly love you" she bowed and lowered her head to him to apologize. His heart was crushed into pieces about her reply. Roxas couldn't moved on about it. He cried for almost 1 week and didn't eat properly. "Why...Why is God so cruel to me? I just want someone I can cherish" thinking about that, he mind break lose and destroyed everything in his room. "Fine! I'm not going to love anymore! If that's what you want!" he was so furious about it. He worked so hard and change everything. From the way he looks up to his attitude towards the others. He became such a studious person in school and became the top-notcher. But this change also made him to become more cold-hearted and couldn't even smile. Every teacher and even students feared him but above all those bad traits, the girls fantasize him and wants to be his girlfriend.

Unknown to everyone when someone confess to him, he immediately rip or throw the letters without breading and opening it. "You're horrible! You should be called as an Ice Prince!" a girl with such hope of becoming his girilfriend said it to him. That's why Roxas was known for that nickname. The nickname of a cold-hearted prince just like a ice. The _Ice Prince Roxas._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Axel, I don't want to talk about about Namine" the school bell rang just in time. "You need to get back to your class now. I'll be going to the library to read. See you tomorrow" It was already 6pm and classes are already over. Roxas was reading to study his tomorrow class about Calculus. Didn't bother about the time, it was already past 7:30 when he finished the book. "Ahh...I better get home now" he pack-up his things and got the exit. Turning the knob, he couldn't open it. "Huh! What the hell?" trying again but it won't budge. He was stuck at the library. "Hello!Is anybody out there? I'm stuck at the library! I need help!" he shout so loud for help but no one can hear him. Then he heard a snoring sound. "Someone's in here..." trying to find the owner of the voice, to his surprise it was also a student. "Ohh...man...I fell asleep again.." stretching his arms, the student had a blonde hair but much darker than Roxas' with earrings in his left ear and a necklace with a crown pendant. He saw Roxas but thinks that he's still hallucinating. "Huh? Who are you...?". "I'll be asking you the same. What are you doing here?" the other boy was studying also for his re-take exam tomorrow but fell asleep.

"It seem we have been locked here. We might as well stay here for the night" the other boy was against it. "No way! My parents would think that I went to Riku's house again to stay. I'll be losing half of my allowance again" thinking about negative outcomes. Roxas couldn't care less about what happens to him. When the boy stare closely at Roxas he finally recognize him. "Ahh! I know you.. You're Roxas from class A. The Ice Prince. I'm Sora from class E" he introduced himself offering to shake hands. "Sorry..Not interested" he left and go back to his table. Sora was offended and grab him. "What's your problem? I just want to be friends"

He took Sora's hand away and continue to walk. Sora was pouting and followed him. "Hey...Roxas..." he was being ignored and that makes him even pissed off. He outrun him stopping Roxas from walking. Roxas ask to let him pass but he refused to get out blocking his way. "What do you want?" Roxas was now in a serious-angry tone. "Heh! That's it. Let me start all over again. Hi! I'm Sora from class E" offering his hand for a handshake. _This guy...he won't let me pass because he wants to introduce himself just to get my attention? _His mind was irritated and just gave in. "Roxas of class A. Nice to meet you. Are you happy now?". "Yeah! Very happy. Nice to meet you Roxas" he said with a smile. Roxas felt something weird on his chest. _Probably because of the atmosphere inside this building. _"By the way, this is the first time that I got locked here" Roxas agreed for this is also the first time that he will not be going home. "Hahahaha! It's like a sleepover don't ya think?" Roxas was already irritated about the energy Sora is giving. He asked if why is he always so happy. "Hmm... Well... I don't know... I just want to be. Nothings bad about what other people want to do right?" he said still walking on the corridors of the library. After hours and hours of walking around the library, Roxas couldn't find his bag because it was so dark inside and couldn't see anything. "I think were lost, Roxas. Do you seriously know where did you put your bag?" he said to him but Roxas couldn't face him. "Ehh? What's wrong?" grabbing his shoulder, he saw an embarrassed Roxas. ""Pfft!" he was trying to control his laughter but couldn't. "Hahahaha! Wow Roxas...you can also make that kind of faces like that" wiping his tears of joy. Roxas was so embarrassed that someone has saw his ridiculous face, " S-stop laughing...I know.. I can't remember where did put my bag, okay?"

The room was getting darker and darker and couldn't see where they are going. "I didn't bring my phone. Sora can I borrow yours?" Getting his phone from his pocket. When he opened it was already empty. "What should we do? I also need to go to the bathroom" he saw Sora holding on to his pants. He really needs to go to the restroom. Roxas saw a dim light not so far-away from their destination. "Maybe that's the restroom. Come on" they went there and he was right and Sora can finally release his _thing_. After 2 minutes, it was a success and Sora was in a relief. "Hay! That felt great!" going outside and saw Roxas yawning. "You're sleepy Roxas. You need to rest now" . "No...I'm fine don't worry about me" The two are arguing about his tiredness and they fell on the ground. Sora was on top of Roxas. The blonde felt something weird again. The same feelings when he shook hands with him. "G-get off of me..." he said blushing really hard. Sora didn't want to get out. He moved his fingers towards the blonde's neck. "Roxas..." whispering his name by Sora. He was feeling something weird and his body was becoming hot and a burning face burning up. Sora saw the blonde's condition, tempted by his face. "Wow, Roxas..you're so cute..." licking his neck. He was pulling him out. "Sora! What are you doing?" Sora leaning closer to Roxas enclosing his lips to him. He was shocked and trying to get away from him. "Mmmm...nnhhh...huh..." catching his breath Sora was enjoying Roxas' pain.

"Roxas...I want you to be mine..." licking his tongue around his mouth. He leaned closer again to him. "Sora!" again he was enclosed by his lips all around his mouth. He wants to push him back but half of his body doesn't want him to stop from kissing him. Sora tried to take off his uniform and unbutton Roxas'. The polo's are off and Sora gently rubbing his hands on Roxas' chest. Being aroused by just touching it. "Sora...what are you...doing?" Roxas said still blushing about what they are doing. "Hnnh..uhmm..." licking his chest. "Ahh...No...not there..." he was in pain but it felt good. "Oohh.. Roxas...You're voice is cute... I'm becoming addicted to you, Roxas". Still going at it, he carry Roxas to the table. "Huff...huff..." he was catching his breath. "Roxas..." touching him again and kiss passionately. Sora was still aroused about the sensation, unzipping his pants and taking out his thing. "Roxas... I want you to lick this". "What! Are you kidding me? I can't!" closing his eyes hoping not to see the thing but his mind was commanding it to do it. His mouth moving on his and licking Sora's thingy. With a strong smell. He couldn't take it but still his was going on.

"Ughh...That's good Roxas...Very good" Sora still aroused by it... _What the heck is wrong with me...I'm doing a horrible thing with someone unknown to me. His face... his voice...it's tempting my whole soul. He's a devil... and I'm captivated by him... _his mind was going black and couldn't think clearly. "Ugh... I'm cumming... " Sora was on hi limit and Roxas was still going. A few minutes, white sticky stuffs came from his thing. Roxas was shocked and taking out his tongue. "What...is this...?" he tried to touch it and taste it. "It's awful...". "That's some of yours and mine" arranging him for the next position. He put it now on Roxas' hole. "W-whhat! No... you can't..." too late to argue cause he already put it in. "Ahhh! Huh... ahhh..." tears flowing on Roxas' eyes. "Hnghh...ugh...hnnmm..nhh!" Sora said touching his butt. Roxas was felt good and ask Sora not to stop...". "Ugh...Sora... please...don't...stop..." his voice was getting weaker and weaker. "Roxas...Roxas" grabbing Sora's lips again. Still doing it, the two of them have reached the climax. "Ahhhhh!" white stuffs still came from them. "Huff...huff..." Sora was exhausted from it and hugged him tightly. "Roxas...You're mine now. I will not allow anyone to take you away from me" kissing him again passionately. _He's really a devil and I was chained up by his charms. What should I do? I'm already tied with this guy. _The same thing as Sora, he was also completely exhausted from it and tried to sleep.

A few hours, it was already morning. The library was now open and the librarian entered. She saw the two students sleeping on the table. "What are you two doing in here!" shouted them to wake up. "Uhh!" Roxas was awake with his clothes on. "I'm sorry..Well be going now" he ran to the exit. Sora was woke up too and saw Roxas leaving. He followed him and ask to wait up. "Why are you still following me?" shouting at him. Sora was smirked and touch Roxas face again. "You're so cute..." he was embarrassed and ran away from him. "Get away from me!" Staring at the blonde leaving, he grin and licking his mouth again. "You're mine now Roxas... Mine..."

_The End._


End file.
